goons_rp_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Aharon Amasis
Arahon Amasis feels extensive pain at every step. His bones wracked and disjointed after a violent death. Once a warrior and land owner, he shall live out his days in undeath tortured for his misdeeds. He roams the lands with fickle friends, searching for the power to right his body and make pay those that defiled him. He is indebted and devoted to his deity, Loviator, who he champions. She who brought him freedom and strength. Background: Life Aharon Amasis started life as the loved child of a High Priestess of the Moon and an Earl. His father watched the lands within view, for the Duke. His mother spoke with the goddess of the Moon and was a considerable force within the Duchy. Many came to her for council and blessing. Aharon was trained as a warrior of the Moon. He was an adept tactician, always preferring a spiked fist to a sword. His unique fighting style clamped his hold at the top of his class. He was forever praised, being the only son. He grew to know of his greatness and became conceited and stubborn. Nothing ever stood in his way, be that from his own strength or from his mother and father's status. He knew his strength, and he knew what he deserved; the world. After his father's death, he gain the Earldom through blood. His mother retained her posting as the High Priestess but was soon overcome with the death of her husband and quickly followed him in death. Bittered by this, Aharon lashed out at who he claimed was to blame, the servants and slaves of his household. They were to blame for letting his father die. They were to blame for the lack of care for his mother after the Earl had passed. On his 36th birthday, one year after the death of his parents, he decreed that all slaves in the land were barred from reading, writing, and educational pursuits as well as enslaving all indentured servants permanently. From this point, his hatred was dripping. His slaves languished; malnourished and thrown to the dogs when they lost their 'use'. The slaves of the land banded together in back rooms, in wooded groves, and in basements throughout. The slaves devised a plan, with the help of some of the lesser nobles, to assassinate the Evil Earl. His day servants began to drip castor oil into his morning tea. For no less than a cycle of the Moon they increased the dosage, sapping his strength. Aharon finally realized what they had done. He chided the servants and called for the dogs, but to no avail. His day servant covered Aharon's face with a pillow and attempted to smother him. With his last ounce of strength, he called upon the Moon to preserve him. Let him wrestle from his foe and live another day. The commotion quickly caught the attention of the other slaves in the household, who brought their wares to the Earl's room. While the day servant held the pillow down to the man's face, the other slaves brought vases, shovels, pots, and pans down upon him; smashing the bones of his frailty. His last words echoing his beliefs of the slaves. "Worthless filth." As a final insult, to be sure he was dead, a servant forced an ankh from the bedside table into Aharon's mouth. The servant hopped up on the table and kicked Aharon's mouth shut, driving the ankh into his skull and jaw. The slaves hurried the body to the embalmer who began to treat the body. Usually taking at least 60 days, the body was treated and wrapped tightly within a day. No care was taken. The body was finished, thrown into a pre-made coffin, and tossed disrespectfully into a pauper's tomb. Undeath Aharon arose into undeath quite quickly. The ankh kicked into his skull was one of his mother's relics. Used in blessings for more than 30 years it was rife with divinity. The Moon goddess revived her favorite warrior into undeath to serve her. Alas, the frail, poisoned, and broken body of Aharon was unable to break the bindings of twine and resinous cloth. These were no bandages, he was wrapped in resin soaked burlap, hands and feet bound with thick sisal. The cheapest of materials at hand. His body was broken. Slowly his bones stitched themselves back together as he lay bound. Almost every bone misjointed, misaligned, fused into what slightly resembled a humanoid body. For three centuries, he stared at the back of the coffin lid, unable to move. Pain and revenge his only feelings. He could not call out. He could not sleep. He knew only pain. He cursed the goddess of the Moon and wished for her death. The great suffering brought the plight of Aharon to the eyes of a goddess. She demanded the Moon goddess' warrior for herself. The Moon goddess refused and a battle broke out. One's name is lost to history, the other's name, Loviator, Goddess of Pain. The lid to the coffin released, his bonds loosened. Aharon took Loviator's name as his creed, becoming a paladin of Death and Pain. He started a new life in service of his liberator.Category:Player Character